Home
by Cinnaknowsbest
Summary: Nico is called to Night Vale in the middle of a revolution. The crew of the Argo II follow, confused by his calling, and are trapped when Strexcorp closes the borders. Under the protection of Tamika Flynn and her revolutionaries, the crew of the Argo slowly fall in love with the ridiculous town called Night Vale. Cecil/Carlos, Nico/OC


I stood on the deck of the Argo Two, thinking about my dreams. I closed my eyes, remembering the town and asking myself the question I'd been asking myself for weeks.

Do I stay here, where it's safe but boring, with my family? Or do I go to a town that may not even exist, leave them all behind if they won't come, or even possibly get them killed?

I knew he should have brought this up to my family, but I didn't want them to give me that look they always did when I asked for something that they didn't understand. I alone struggled with this feeling of something missing that this town, this Night Vale offered me. I didn't even mention this to Jason.

After all, I had always struggled alone, and why should that change now? Why should I bring Jason into this new struggle, especially when he was already so invested in the other one?

I sighed. Of course. Because I owed it to my family, especially if I wanted them to come with me. If I was even going at all.

I tried to entertain the possibility that I may not end up in Night Vale, but I just couldn't see it. Night Vale offered me a life full of intrigue, full of danger and mystery and everything else that I wanted; but even more than that, it offered me a place where nobody would judge me for who I loved.

I'd had so much trouble realizing this when the dreams started. It took me so long to realize that was why I needed Night Vale so badly in my life. I turned to find Leo so that I could ask him if it was possible that we could alter our course, just slightly, but when I turned, Leo was already there, looking at me as though he was waiting for something.

"Well? I know that look. You're going to ask us to go to some ridiculous foreign land so we can"

"Nope. Just a small patch of desert here in America. And it's not like I forced you to go to any of those places. You offered." I closed my eyes. "And after this, you won't have to deal with me anymore. I'm leaving. For good."

I didn't mean to throw it at Leo like that, but hI could tell from the look that crossed Leo's face that he'd suspected as much. He looked away sadly.

"I'm sorry man. I don't want to drive you away or anything. You're good to stay as long as you want."

"No, I would rather not overstay my welcome."

"Nico...look, I know a bit of what you're going through. I don't know all of it, I have no idea what life is like for someone from the 40's and things like that. I don't know how all that shit that happened with ..." he whispered the name."Percy...affected you."

I opened my eyes and looked over the railing with a sigh.

"But I.. I know why you keep going around trying all these places, isolating yourself from people who care. I found my place earlier than most people do, but..." Leo glanced around the Argo.

"I get it. And... I...I mean, if you want to go, really want to, then...then I won't stop you. Just tell me where."

I went quiet. Then I made my decision. I needed Night Vale, needed it like a drowning man needs air. But I also needed my family.

"I want to go, but...I don't want to go alone."

Leo nodded.

"Okay." He went to touch my shoulder and I flinched away. I could feel his shock, but he didn't ask any questions. He stuttered out a "Sorry" and retreated. My brain tried its hardest to sort through everything, but I was stuck on something worse.

I was so stupid! Why did I have to flinch at him? I bent over the railing, trying not to cry or vomit. I sat down hard on the deck and put my head between my knees, trying to prevent both. That didn't help. I got caught up in my memories-they were only a few months old, anyway.

I cried myself to sleep on the deck of the Argo, and woke up two hours later, soaked in sweat and shaking, my nails digging into my arms. There, clawed into my arms by my own hands, were the co-ordinates. I gritted my teeth and got up to show Leo where to go. That's when it happened.

There was a great howling in my head, a gravelly voice spilling from the lips of Cecil Palmer and the words "Strex is here."

I collapsed, my ears bleeding, my mind ringing, screams of agony ripping their way out of my mouth. I didn't feel myself levitating, I didn't feel my eyes beginning to glow with a purple light. I didn't notice anyone coming up to the deck (although everyone on board had). I don't remember screaming "I AM FOUND" until I collapsed on the deck.

I didn't remember standing up and speaking to Festus in that machine language that only he and Leo knew. All I remembered was the pain and waking up the next morning on my way to Night Vale.

* * *

'sup Cosbronaughts! This just happened, and I am TOTALLY sorry *not sorry at all*


End file.
